


Mudita

by AkbalKai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz normales Leben, bis sich alles ändert.<br/>wie und warum? Und wie mit den Veränderungen Leben?<br/>Ist es ein Traum oder doch Realität?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudita

Eines der größten Probleme eines normalen Lebens war....es war langweilig.  
Tag ein Tag aus immer der gleiche Trott. Man steht auf...man geht zur Arbeit...und denn...wieder nach Hause. Sozialleben? Nichts da. Es ist faszinierend das im Social Media Zeitalter man sich einsamer fühlte als noch vor der großen PC Ära.  
So ging es auch mir. Ich hatte große Pläne die sich alle nicht erfüllt hatten. Das Leben schien immer andere Wege zu gingen als ich es wollte und so war ich in einen Trostlosen Job gefangen ohne Aussicht auf Verbesserung.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten...änderte sich alles. Es begann in Juni. Ich war gerade auf den Weg nach hause. Spät nachts und der Mond schien hell über die Stadt. Träumen und Wünsche von fernen Ländern, Bergen, Seen; Meeren kamen in mir hoch...ach wie schön wäre es doch dort hin zu reisen. Ich würde es ohne hin nicht machen zu ängstlich mein kleines sicheres Leben auf zugeben für ein paar Abenteuer.  
Wenn man oft in der Nacht unterwegs war lernte man sie zu schätzen, die Straßen waren leer und es waren kaum Menschen unterwegs. Dennoch war man aufmerksamer als im dichten gedrängten Dickicht des Tages. Bei jeder Ecke fragte ich was wohl dahinter war. Manchmal hatte ich dieses kalte Gefühl als wenn etwas sich etwas hinter Ihnen verbergen würde. Doch sobald ich diese Hürde überwunden hatte war da nichts. Seltsam was der Verstand einen für Tricks spielen konnte.  
Gerade als ich in eine kleine Seitenstraße einbog, die gesäumt war von Altbauhäusern befiel mich wieder diesen Gefühl. Ein kalter Schauer ging durch meinen Körper. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und mein Mund war trocken. Mein Herz raste.  
Vorsichtig in der Ahnung gleich würde mich etwas anspringen, bog ich um die Ecke. Natürlich WUSSTE ich das dort nichts war. Dennoch, ich umklammerte mein Handy. Bereit - nun ja ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich mich direkt mit meinen Smartphone verteidigen konnte -aber ich hielt es bereit für alle fälle. Doch es war nichts außer einer leeren Seitenstraße und den hellen Mond. Für einen Moment füllte ich mich verwirrt. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dort ist nichts aber für einen Moment hatte ich es gefüllt. Verwirrt ging ich weiter. Kurzi schaute ich auf mein Handy um einen Musik Track aus zu wählen und im Nächsten Moment lief ich gegen eine Eisenwand. Mein Kopf reibend schaute ich wütend die Wand an. In dieser Straße gab es keine Eisenwände. Das wusste...das habe ich eben noch gesehen. Langsam drehte ich mich um.  
Die Straße, die ich kannte war verschwunden. Stattdessen war ich einen großen Bahnhof artigen Gebäude. Ich sage bewusst Bahnhofartig, weil es aussah wie ein Bahnhof...ohne wirklich einer Zu sein. Da waren die großen Hallen mit Glasdächern...und einzelne Unterteilungen, mit Eisen verkleideten Wände...nur die Gleise fehlten. Es gab sogar Schalter...Wie in ganz alten Bahnhöfen.  
Ich rieb mir die Augen und zog meine Kopfhörer raus. Der Nicht-Bahnhof war leer. Zögerlich machte ich einen Schritt von der Wand weg.  
Mein Schritt halte in der leeren Halle. Oh Halle war eine sehr gutes Wort zur Beschreibung. Ich blieb stehen. Es gab verschiedene Möglichkeiten.  
Möglichkeit Nr. 1 Ich bin auf Arbeit eingeschlafen, niemand hat mich geweckt und das ganze war nur ein Traum.  
Möglichkeit Nr. 2 Eine Halluzination, dagegen Spricht die Beule an meiner Stirn, oh die Spricht auch gegen Möglichkeit Nr 1 .  
Möglichkeit Nr. 3 Eine Entführung von Außerirdische, verrückt aber klingt schon wahrscheinlicher.  
Möglichkeit Nr. 4 Ich bin noch immer auf der Straße und gerade durch gedreht  
Möglichkeit Nr. 5 Ich wurde einen Meteor getroffen, und das ist das Leben danach  
Oder....Möglichkeit Nr. 6 Ich bin wirklich in einen großen Bahnhof artigen Gebäude ohne eine Ahnung zu haben wie ich hier her kam.  
Ich machte einen neuen Schritt. Etwas trieb mich voran. Was auch immer das war, ich hatte Angst das alles gleich wieder normal wäre. Ohne würde ich es nicht bereuen nicht voran gegangen zu sein. Was hatte mich hier her gebracht? Ich packte mein Handy in meine Jackentasche ohne es anzusehen. Was wäre wenn dann alles verschwinden würde?  
Ich atmete tief durch. Diese seltsame Angst die mich eben noch heimgesucht hatte, war verschwunden. Mit jeden Schritt den ich Tat fühlte ich mich mutiger. Weiter und weiter tastete ich mich vor. Schließlich stand ich vor den Schalter. Geschlossen. Großartig. Und nun? Ich schaute mich um. Bei näheren Betrachten sahen alle Schalter geschlossen aus. Klasse da passierte einmal etwas besonderes und alle Schalter zu. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so. Immerhin wusste ich nicht wessen Nicht-Bahnhof das hier war. Was diesen Gebäude eigentlich für einen Zweck hatte. Obwohl es geschlossen war, war ich mir sicher das es regelmäßig besucht wurde. Alles war Sauber. Zwar rankten sich einige pflanzen an den Wänden hoch, aber es schien mehr einen dekorativen Zweck zu dienen.  
Ich knabberte an meiner Lippe. Sollte ich es wagen weiter zu gehen? Nun ja...immerhin war ich schon mal hier. Immer noch vorsichtig ging ich an den Schaltern vorbei. Feine Eisenornamente verzierten die Schalter. Die Rückseite des Schalters war gefüllt mit kleinen goldenen Fläschchen. Die Beschriftung war verziert und verschnörkelt.  
Ich nahm eines der Fläschchen und sah es mir an. Wunderschön. Die goldene Flüssigkeit glänzte. Vorsichtig stellte ich es wieder weg. Seltsam. Ein teil von mir weigerte sich es wieder weg zu stellen. Ich biss auf meine Lippe. Es war als wenn man einkaufen geht und man etwas findet und sagt das ist meins. Ein kauf ohne Sinn und Verstand, einfach nur weil es sich richtig anfühlt.  
Oh dieses Gefühl kannte zu gut. Normalerweise passierte mir das wenn ich Zeichenartikel kaufte....und mich denn spontan für eine andere Art entschied. Ich seufzte. Aber dies, war kein Zeichenladen. Dies war vielleicht nicht mal meine Welt. Ich ging ein Schritt von den Regal weg ohne mein Blick abzuwenden. Da geschah es. Ein Flyer segelte von der leeren Halle hinab, direkt in meine Hand. Josephine Schmidt stand darauf geschrieben. Ich schluckte. Dieser Flyer hatte meinen Namen darauf zu stehen. Vorsichtig drehte ich es um.  
//Nimm die Flasche// Nun sagte mir der Flyer auch noch was ich tun sollte. Ich kaute auf meine Lippe.  
Warum sagte mir der Flyer nicht wo ich war. Was ich hier machte. Wie ich hier wieder wegkam - obwohl vorerst wollte ich noch gar nicht weg. Neue Worte formten sich auf den Flyer und wieder stand da //Nimm die Flasche//  
Okay. Vielleicht wenn ich die Flasche nahm, würde der Flyer mir etwas neues sagen. Kopfschütteln griff ich nach der Flasche. Mit einen Flyer zu kommunizieren sprach ja eher für Möglichkeit Nr. 4 das ich durch gedreht bin.  
Als sich meine Finger erneut um die kleine warme Flasche schlossen fühlte ich ein angenehmen kribbeln in mir. Unwillkürlich lächelte ich. Es fühlte sich richtig an.  
Ich sah wieder auf den Flyer. Nein nichts neues. Kein Drink es. Nichts. Dennoch fühlte ich mich ein bisschen wie Alice im Wunderland. Eben noch war alles normal und nun war ich in dieser Fremden Umgebung. Vertraut und doch fremd. Vielleicht hatte sich ja etwas verändert, nun da ich diese scheinbar sehr wertvolle Flasche hatte. Nein. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Halle war noch, die anderen Flaschen waren noch da, alles. Ich ging weiter hinter den Schaltern entlang. Es wäre wirklich nett wenn der Flyer mir gesagt hätte wozu ich die Flasche neben sollte.  
Sollte ich etwas bestimmtes damit tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber meine Neugier trieb mich immer weiter. Ich ging hinter den Schaltern entlang. Hinter jeden Schalter waren diese kleinen golden Flaschen. Als ich den letzten Schalter erreichte, sah ich das hier keine Flaschen waren. Hier waren leere wundervoll verzierte Notizbücher. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich auf meinen Flyer, doch noch bevor ich sehen konnte was darauf stand, hörte ich ein Geräusch. Schritte. Panisch rannte ich zum Ende des Ganges. Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt jemand kommen? Ich war doch gar nicht fertig mit schauen.  
Die Schritte kamen näher. Ein lautes „HALT“ war zu hören. Das veranlasste mich nur schneller zu rennen. Der Gang nahm eine Biegung und endete in einer Wand. Panisch versuchte ich zu bremsen und sah mich schon erneut mit einer Wand kollidieren. Ängstlich schloss Augen. Nichts geschah. Keine Wand.. Nichts. Ich öffnete meine Augen und vor mir lag die Seitenstraße die eben noch verschwunden war. Ich sah mich um. Wie konnte das sein? War ich wieder zurück. Ich ging ein paar Schritte vor und zurück. Nichts. Kein Bahnhof, keine Schalter...nur die Straße. Ein Teil von mir bedauerte es. Ein anderer Teil war froh. Immerhin hatte mich irgendjemand verfolgt.  
Ich seufzte. War es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum?  
Nein. Ich hielt noch immer das Fläschchen und den Flyer in der Hand.  
Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen sah ich noch mal zurück. Etwas fühlte sich seltsam an, bei den Blick zurück. Doch es verschwand im nächsten Moment. Das warme Gefühl was ich hatte seit dem ich das Fläschchen berührt hatte war wieder da. Ich setze mich auf eine Wand Vorsprung und besah es mir genauer. Auf einer Seite stand etwas. Vorhin war ich zu überwältigt es zu lesen doch nun, mit der kühlen Nachtluft um mich herum, schien es nichts spannenderes zu geben.

Bin ein Fläschen klein und Fein,  
trink mich ganz um vollkomen zu sein.  
Mein goldenes Wasser macht dich frei,  
Des Vogel´s Schwinge deine Sei.  
Seit jeher ist es gegeben,  
von nun an keiner kann es dir nehmen.  
Willkommen seist du nun,  
als Mitglied des Skyrun.

Skyrun? Was sollte das sein. War es ein Willkommenstrunk des Gebäudes in das ich gestrandet bin?Ich sah auf die Flasche. Vielleicht machte sie ja den Geist frei und half der Entspannung.  
Was konnte schon passieren? Gut es könnte giftig sein, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir das ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich es nicht probierte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Flasche und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Mmmhm. Es schmeckte wie flüssiges Glück. Ich konnte keine direkte Geschmacksrichtung ausmachen. Es machte mich nur unglaublich glücklich. Augenschließen lehnte ich mich zurück. Ein warme Welle fuhr durch mich, seufzend sah ich auf die Flasche die sich wieder gefühlt hatte. Die Inschrift sagte ich sollte die Flasche ganz trinken. Warum auch nicht?  
Ich trank alles mit einen mal und freute mich schon auf das wohlige Gefühl.  
Stattdessen wurde aus der wärme eine unglaubliche Hitze die sich in meinen Rücken sammelte. Gleißender brennender Schmerz durch fuhr mich. Nein. Stopp. Aufhören.  
Ich wand mich auf den Boden. Mein Rücken, meine Schulter, meine Knochen schienen sich neu zu ordnen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich schrie.  
Plötzlich mit einen mal hörte der Schmerz auf. Ich Schluckte und bemerkte das ich auf den Boden lag. Wimmernd stand ich auf. Mein Blick war verschwommen. Ich angelte mich wieder hoch um mich zusetzen. Mein Rücken fühlte sich seltsam schwer.  
Erschöpft von den ganzen, schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Sanftes Rascheln, lies mich aufsehen. Langsam wurde mein Blick auch wieder schärfer.  
Direkt neben mir war eine gewaltige Weiße blutverschmierte Schwinge. Oh. Oh....Langsam sah ich zu meiner anderen Seite. Ebenfalls eine ...weiße, blutverschmierte Schwinge.  
Okay. Okay. Nicht durch drehen. Ich sah auf den Flyer. Nichts neues. Vielleicht konnte mir das Fläschchen helfen. Nein. Ebenfalls nichts, außer das es sich wieder gefüllt hatte.  
Ganz langsam begann ich zu hyperventilieren.  
Erst eine Eisenwand, dann ein Nicht-Bahnhof, irgendwelche leeren Schalter, goldene Flaschen, Menschen die mich verfolgten, ein Gedicht und nun offenbar noch Flügel.  
Ich zitterte und stand auf. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur nach hause gehen, mich hinlegen und morgen wäre das alles nur ein fantastischer Traum.  
Schon beim ersten Schritt scheiterte ich. Durch das neue schwere Gewicht meiner..... Flügel stolperte ich, konnte mich aber noch retten.  
Wie sollte ich jetzt nach hause kommen? Dabei waren es doch nur noch 5 Minuten Fuß weg.  
Sollte ich vielleicht die Polizei rufen? Oder ein Krankenwagen? Oder die Irrenanstalt?


End file.
